Foghorn Treason
Clearly known as the last of Mark IVs and the most powerful of all, Foghorn Treason earned her name when a Category III Kaiju named Shirka Tuo attacked San Diego. Treason has been active for 5 years until her decommission when she was compromised by an another kaiju and nearly got destroyed. History Foghorn Treason was born before the night of Christmas, when a kaiju emerged from the breach in November 1, 2018 called Shirka Tuo. The kaiju was a Cat-III and it was making landfall on Costa Rica, destroying many houses and buildings. The PPDC created a new Jaeger to confront the kaiju since all other Jaegers are too far away to fight it. After a month and 23 days, the Jaeger was completed, but the PPDC are undecided to what they could call her. As soon as the Mark IV Jaeger is on the hooks of the Jumphawks, they brought her to Shirka Tuo as it is heading toward San Diego. The Aregentinan Shatterdome tried to warn them, but the power got cut loose when the kaiju damaged the power lines and the plants. When the Jaeger set foot on the land of San Diego's beach, Tuo made a grave mistake. When it tried to intercept the Mark IV, it spared a large ship, and just as close to the Jaeger, the kaiju attacked. Both pilots went in defensive mode, but Shirka undertowed them with its tail, knocking them off foot. Then, the Jaeger recovered and countered the kaiju with double back punches and a elbow stab on its back, staggering it. However, the fight was short and bloody that Tuo retreated back and the Jaeger stood sentinel to the city of San Diego. It has been a day and almost midnight, and the pilots are so tired that they are about to faint. Their response acted the Jaeger and Shirka ambushed them. The PPDC knew that the kaiju has been circling the city and waiting for the moment that the Jaeger becomes weak of strength. Tuo slammed the pilots with its tail, knocking them to the water again. Then, Shirka body grabbed her and tried to drown them with the broken visor, as water rapidly pours inside. The PPDC knew it may be end of the unnamed Jaeger, but just seconds before their deaths, a loud earth-shattering sound went on the kaiju's brain. Shirka got so irritated that it left the Jaeger and shook its head. After it shook its head, it saw a ship, that same ship it spared. It was trying to distract the kaiju with its foghorns! That scene made Tuo look terrified. When it slowly turned back, the Jaeger blasted its head with her arm cannon. The kaiju loudly moaned and the Jaeger ripped its tail, letting kaiju blue freely flow in the water. After that, the Jaeger showed no mercy and killed the kaiju with double effort with her arm and shoulder cannon combined. When the kaiju fell in the water, leaving its corpse lying in the water, the Mark IV Jaeger looked around. San Diego is saved and Christmas will never be ruined by kaijus ever again. This is also the day that the name Foghorn Treason is born.Category:Jaegers Category:User:ValorOmega Category:Mark IV